1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to polymer articles for medical devices which provide improved hydrophilicity in such articles, for example, ophthalmic devices and other suitable medical and non-medical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of vision correction has involved measuring aberrations in the optics of the eye, by first creating a prescription that corrected for the measured aberrations, and then using the prescription to correct the measured aberration, e.g., by surgery, spectacles or contact lenses. Vision correction has further involved proper fitting of spectacles and contact lenses to ensure patient comfort.
Patient comfort is of particular concern in the case of contact lenses, which are worn on the patient's eye. Comfort can be related to the affinity of the surface of the lens for water (e.g., the patient's tears). If the lens has relatively low affinity for tears (hydrophobicity), tears coming into contact with the surface of the lens may tend to bead up, rather than spread out. As a result, the surface of the lens may be relatively dry and may rub against the patient's cornea and eye lids, creating a sense of discomfort for the patient when wearing the lens. Alternatively, if the lens has relatively high affinity for tears (hydrophilicity), tears coming into contact with the surface of the lens may tend to spread out uniformly and the surface of the lens may be relatively wet. As a result, lens may float above the cornea on the lacrimal (tear) reservoir without rubbing against the cornea, creating a sense of comfort for the patient when wearing the lens. Thus, it is desirable to develop contact lens systems which possess improved wetability.